Talk:MP5K
Didn't exist In Black Ops, in 1963 you have the MP5K. Design on the MP5 didn't start until 1964, and the MP5K wasn't around until 1976. Didn't know if this should be added somewhere. 07:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) In Black Ops, it was a prototype. Cpl.Bohater 20:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Did you even read what he wrote? The MP5 wasn't in development until AFTER Black Ops takes place. Samiam22 16:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The same can be said for literaly a third the weapons in Black Ops, but due to the bulls**t ban on RL information, we are not to note Treyarchs f**k up. Agent Tasmania 10:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No offense to you, but I, and I'm sure many other SMG fans, don't care if it didn't exist during this time, sure it's historically inaccurate but all of call of duty's games that take place in the past are fiction, so who cares, it's a great SMG and I'm glad it's back in Black Ops. --Punkfan1357 16:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Damage I'm pretty sure it isn't 20-40, because 40 damage would suggest, in conjunction with Stopping Power, that it will kill in 2 hits at close range.i'm fairly sure it's 20-30 damage output. The-Dreamcaster 12:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) If it were a 20-30 damage output, it would be incredibly underpowered, it would be outclassed by both the P90 and the Mini-Uzi, due to them having much less recoil and a higher rate of fire. Samiam22 10:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) mag model does anyone else think the magazine looks to short to be30 rounds? looks more like 20 rounds ro me. someone who knows these things in reality please confirm. Agent Tasmania 11:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : You are correct, but that fact has been removed previously and adding it again will do nothing. Nomenclature I'm pretty sure the name of the page should be MP5k; could someone confirm? yes it should be a lowercase k I think an MP5K is a very portable gun~matt21245 mag you know, it does look like 20 rounds. but then again, it could be a 3 column mag.... Recoil discussion and more. "Contrary to many beliefs in the multiplayer community, the MP5k is fairly accurate if semi-automatically shooting at range; there is little visual recoil although difficult to perform/master."-MP5k article page. Well actually the MP5k is one of the few guns to introduce significant horizontal (left-right) recoil in MW2. So while it is indeed possible for the skilled player to get kills at range, it is one of the worst guns to do so in game and certainly isn't "fairly accurate". Brings me to another point. Statements like "many beliefs" or "many players" (common on this article) do not reflect good citation and are frequently nothing more than a cover up of a personal opinion by an editor. We must fix this article to make it more neutral. Brainwasher5 18:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) This page is highly biased against the MP5k atm, it's all about it's high recoil and low damage. Shouldn't we even it out, it looks like a hater wrote it... 21:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) MP5K IS THE BEST SUB MACHINE GUN IN THE GAME, because of the domination in close quarters, it makes it one of the best close range weapons. People that use the UMP45, are stupid because of the crap recoil that comes with it, and the low damage that is given with a silencer and no stopping power. ALSO MP5K WITH HOLOGRAPHIC SIGHT REDUCES THE RECOIL BY ALOT (OVER 9000!!!!!!!) MP5K prototype Should it not be a seperate page? The Aug HBAR, AUG and AUG A3 have seperate pages, because, although similar, they are not the same weapons. The MP5K prototype and the MP5K are not the same weapons. And since they will, possibly or most likely, not have the same name in game (MP5K prototype, for example), they should have a different page just because of the name 20:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *It needs to be put under it's own title "HK54" or "MP5A1". In fact, I'll do that now. That is the correct name of this weapon. E-5 (Sergeant), 1-7 CAV, U.S. Army (IAR) 03:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There is a No IRL Policy in this Wiki. -- Soldier 04:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh...you know that doesn't matter whatsoever in this case, right? CAW4 14:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) FMJ MP5k I've heard from several sources that the attatchment "FMJ" affects the recoil. Can someone look into this? :This has already been looked into. FMJ has no effect on recoil. -Nogert 04:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Not according to the article... if FMJ and the Silencer both reduce recoil, do they stack with Bling? Ryemccrory 03:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Removed references to long range "Contrary to many beliefs in the multiplayer community, the MP5K is fairly accurate if semi-automatically shooting at range; there is little visual recoil; although firing semi auto is difficult to perform/master. A rather unknown fact (due to the high rate of fire) is that the MP5K is capable of 2-shot kills to the chest with Stopping Power." I've deleted this section of the article, and a few other little parts that state that the MP5k is good at long range. It is easily the worst SMG at long range, and every single gun in the game is 100% accurate if firing in single shots. Hell, try it out with the F2000, it resets perfectly after each shot. Also, the stopping power statement isn't supported by any facts, and is really unnecessary for the article. RPM w/ Rapid fire It's 1000. Proof can be found here. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 14:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) MW3? In a youtubevideo by someone called Hutch, he said that he has been to the e3, and played spec ops survival. There he could buy an actual MP5'K'. Should we add a MW3 part on the page? 20:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hutch is not a verifiable source, neither is YouTube, so no. MP5K in MW3? NO! Should we take off saying that it appears Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in the MP5K page? It's not even in the game, the link to video of survival mode at MSNBC it's just a standard MP5, just because it has a grip does not mean it's an MP5K. Besides why would they even put the MP5K in MW3 if theres already a variant in the game. - User:Random Ally1337 : Wrong. I just watched the video, and when the guy changes from the ACR to the MP5, it says "MP5k".-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Just look at the weapon. How is it any different from the MP5 model in the E3 demo. There is no reason I can produce at least that would support both being in the game. "There can only be one". 01:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Maybe because the one @ E3 was also a MP5k? It didn't show any names in the demo.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It's the same gun, and it;s probably the MP5, but seeing as the people who edit the wiki have no sense, they'll just say both are in the game. 17:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Why does this gun have an ACOG?! I don't understand what the point of the ACOG is on this gun. The recoil is so ridiculous that this attachment is absolutely worthless. I used the ACOG and Extended mags attachment via Warlord in order to complete the Overwatch contract because that's the condition of the contract, but I just hip fired it to get all the kills. The few times where I tried to aim with the ACOG it was just useless garbage. The recoil is way too high and since this is an SMG it takes 5 shots to kill at long range, so its a terrible weapon to use at a distance so who in their right mind would ever want to use a sight attachment intended for long range?! The only thing I can think of that would be more absurd than this would be putting a sniper scope on the UZI. I mean, seriously?! What was Treyarch smoking when they made this decision? 19:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :All/most SMGs have had a ACOG available to them as an attachment since CoD4. (Excluding WaW) They just decided to do the same thing. WTF?? Who removed the MW3 section? it was all confirmed! HighbornBEN10 01:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nm i fixed it...HighbornBEN10 01:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Guys, I'm pretty certain the MP5K was just a placeholder name for the MP5... Evidence: The "MP5K" in the trailer is clearly an MP5 in design. They wouldn't put both in the game...would they? The "MP5K" and the MP5's models are identical. It's one or the other. They wouldn't put two guns that look the same with different names in. AugFC 15:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, after watching the newest survival video, the MP5 has had its name corrected. Exact same gun, but called the MP5. It's not in MW3, guys. The reason it's not in the multiplayer menu is because ITS NOT IN THE GAME. 19:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No MP5K in MW3 After playing both singleplayer and multiplayer, I can say that the MP5K is NOT available in-game. The screenshots we are showing are actually the MP5 and at no point in the game that is shown is it available for pick-up. 07:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can we please remove the section saying it was cut from MW3? "MP5K" was only ever a placeholder name for the MP5. It was never going to be in MW3. -AugFC (forgot to sign in) You guys are freaking retarded Look. at. the. model. The MP5K has a foregrip, no stock and is much shorter. The weapon in the screenshot is the exact same model as in the final game. They just kept the copy/pasted name from MW2 and changed it later....- :UTP bro.- 18:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Also bro, Bowling confirmed both were in the game at one point. Gf 18:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :It was in the early build of the game. No need to complain about it. 18:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :How about changing the sentence to something like this? :"The MP5K was planned to be in Modern Warfare 3, but didn't appear in the final product." :The pic on the right is definitely the standard MP5, we never saw an MP5K model in MW3, so we can't know if it was in the game. :"Bowling confirmed both were in the game at one point" :Bowling doesn't know shit. He also said SitRep Pro cancels out Dead Silence, which isn't true, and all shotguns except the Striker were given 9 pellets (but only the USAS and KSG actually got them). 11:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, only the Black Ops variant has the foregrip. 14:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Rate of fire I tested this weapon's fire rate (at minimum settings and looking at the sky) and it took 1,95 seconds to empty the magazine, so it's shoots at around 895 rpm. Please someone change that, I can't edit this page. 00:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :This is the same thing as the M240: the rate of fire is stored as a variable in the game's files. Even if you were correct, we're obligated to go with the rate seen in the files as they are direct representations of the game. Shotrocket6 00:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :And those files are encrypted (unlike MW1 and Black Ops). It's not possible you got the fire rates from there. Somebody tested them, but obviously he didn't have a stable frame rate. 00:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Who says youre frame rate isnt unstable? We cant just go in believing what every anon has to say without proof. Qw3rty! 00:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :You know, there are programs that show your framerate (hint: fraps)??? I reduced all settings to the lowest and shot at the sky. The framerate didn't change at all. 00:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 19:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) the MP5k IS in Mw3 , in Mind the Gap SOMETIMES (it may be a glitch) you start with a MP5k holographic